Arkandian Explorer
is a turn-based role-playing game. It is the third in the series called the Arkandian Legends. Achievements from previous sequels unlock new features and advantages in this game. __TOC__ Gameplay After a short tutorial, you are free to explore and develop as you wish. The aim of the game is to develop your skills and equipment in order to be able to complete the Archmage's Challenge. You may: *Cleanse dungeons of monsters and loot in Adventures; *Equip and command a handful of mercenaries in Tactical Battles; *Buy, sell and store items; *Acquire recipes and craft items; *Develop and decorate your House. Race and Skills First you need to select your race. You have a broader choice if you completed the previous games. Arkandian is human, Necretian is undead. You do not have a class. Your character development is based on your skills, which increase automatically by using them. There are two categories of skills: *Combat skills are trained through battle; *Personal skills are used and developed during other activities. Each skill is maxed at 1000, they quickly level up in the beginning (+7 per increase) but eventually slow down (+1). You also need "worthy" opponents to increase some of the skills. Dungeon crawl Entering adventure locations costs gold, so try not to spend all your money. There are 5 types of dungeons: *Standard dungeons have one level and they do not respawn. *Spell location dungeons have one level and they do not respawn. If you open the main chest, you learn the spell. You need to clear all dungeons of weaker spells to get access to more difficult ones. *Crafting dungeons have two floors and they respawn. If you open the main chest, you learn a few recipes and the dungeon becomes more expensive and difficult the next time you come back. If all recipes are learned, the dungeon is no longer available. *Storyline dungeons are long, having 6-12 floors. They respawn if left before opening the main chest on the bottom level. *The unfinished dungeon is respawning and is always available. Combat during dungeon crawl The combat is turned-based and is always against one opponent. You and your opponents can use one of three types of weapons: melee, ranged or magic. Magic attack does not use mana points. Alternatively to attacking with a weapon, you can use spells, scrolls and potions. You can also opt to "defend", which gives the enemy a free attack on you (which should only be used to train up your defensive skills). Tactical Battle Alternatively to adventuring, you can engage in Tactical Battles (similarly to Arkandian Revenant). You do not take part in the fight, only your mercenaries from your squad. You should equip each of them individually. They also have their individual combat skills which are trained automatically, together with your Leadership personal skill. You do not need to do Tactical Battles at all to win the game. Equipment You can equip a weapon (melee, ranged or magical), a shield (usable with any weapon), various pieces of armor (head, chest, legs, etc.), a ring and an amulet. These can be looted from dungeons and tactical battle opponents (magical versions), as well as bought or crafted (socketed versions). Artifacts can be looted from red chests in the dungeons. More difficult dungeons/opponents usually allow better loot. Single-use items such as potions, scrolls, orbs, furniture smashers and pickaxes are also available. Multiple-use special items are disenchanters and teleport bags, which can help you with crafting and item management. You can store unlimited amount of items in your storehouse, but you may only have a limited number of items with you in the dungeons, according to the size of your backpack. In the early game, your objective should be to upgrade the backpack quickly. It is generally a good idea to buy every second backpack only. Crafting You can become a master of any or all of the three arts: Alchemy, Tailoring and Blacksmithing. You need ingredients to be able to craft (common, magical or rare materials to be collected from dungeons, bought from shops or gathered by disenchanting items). You also need recipes to succeed in crafting, although you can "experiment" without recipes, which will result in crafting failure but your Artistry and Scavenging skills may go up. Alchemy is used to brew single-use potions, Tailoring results in socketed armor and Blacksmithing in socketed weapons - those can be turned into custom-made magical items using jewels. It is advisable to train your skills by crafting easy items and experimenting before attempting more difficult recipes. In particular, you need high Alchemy and Artistry to brew the most powerful elixirs. Your House The House is only there for fun. You may enjoy building and decorating it with walls and items "stolen" from dungeons using special items. Alternatively, you may completely ignore this feature. Better or worse When compared to the first two Chapters of Arkandian Legends, Arkandian Explorer is once again a high-quality RPG, worthy to the game developer undefined. *Graphics is very nice once again, which was the case with Crusade but unfortunately not for Revenant. *Tactical Battle as in Revenant, significantly slower than Defense Quests in Crusade, is no longer a must to progress on the storyline. *Crafting is the same as in Revenant (less arts and much less recipes than in Crusade), but ingredients can be bought from the shop. *House feature back from Crusade, with no possibility to buy or craft decorations but to steal them from dungeons. *The long cut-scenes are removed, making the game more mature, but still you can have items like bunny slippers no real adventurer would ever think of wearing. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/arkandian-explorer |descrip = Open 25 chests}} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/arkandian-explorer |descrip = Reach a total fame of 1,500}} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/arkandian-explorer |descrip = Complete your adventure}} Links * Arkandian Explorer Wiki * Play Arkdandian Explorer on Kongregate Category:Games Category:Games with badges